Don of the World
by TVMAN
Summary: Sal Lampone witnesses gang violence and joins the gang and transforms into the very thing he fled from 5 years ago.


_"Cast"_

Salvatore "Sal" Lampone ; a quiet, 25 year old Italian that fled the dangers of Italy's gang, he doesn't talk much about his former criminal life. He is now a taxi driver free from criminal life, until he met Tommy.

Tommy Vercetti ; another Italian that has a long criminal record including suspect in murder and robery. He teaches Sal the criminal underworld of New York.

Sonny Forelli ; Tommy's partner in crime and Sal's best friend until Sal became the Don.

Georgio Forelli ; A brother of Sonny, also a gangster, but small time, and not much is known about him.

Rocco "Rock" Alex ; a gunner for Sonny, also a famous New York lawyer, and Don Fontane's cosigiliori, or the Don's counsler.

Don Leone ; The most powerful Don in the New York Underworld, his gang is the Mafia, no imformation known about him.

Alex Romero ; A famous lawyer in Miami, he has ties with the Coroneis family and the Mafia, he needs the Mafia's help, because he is targeted by the Cubans.

Mario "Automatic" ; American Hitman for Sal, has an eating problem, and is very loyal, has no last name to protect his identity, also works for Paul's diner as a cook.

Cam "44" Kelly ; Tommy and Sal's supplier in cars and weapons, he is also a great shooter and his signature weapon is a 44 Auto Mag.

Don Martilini ; Martilini and Fontane split up into two Mafia gangs in 1959, Martilini is also has the most political influence and has protection from the police.

Canao Martalini ; brother of Don Martilini, is the muscle of the Martilini mafia, and is responsible for the split of the Mafia in 1959.

Paulie "One man Vice" Capono ; another hitman for Sal, he his one of the most payed hitman in New York.

Michael "Big Mike" Forelli ; Another Forelli brother, he is the oldest, and the strongest gangster out of the three brothers, said to be disloyal.

Rios Coroneis ; an Italian mobster that relies on tourism and Inns to get power in Miami.

Umberto Robina ; Cuban gang leader, nothing too powerful but provides service to the Lampone family.

Big Jaws ; a very famous gangster from the Martilini family, he had 5 metal teeth, and an expensive hitma also.

_"What I'm Sayin' is, do you want in?"_

Liberty City, New York, a dangerous place for all people, a city powered by violence and illegal activity. It's November 4, 1969. Salvatore "Sal" Lampone sits in his black Ford, starring at his rear view mirror, Sal was a taxi driver, he was called on his phone and went off picking up his customers, then Sal recieved a call to pick up 3 men near the Liberty Police Station, it was long drive, but Sal knew he would be paid extra. It was 10:45 when Sal got there, it was dark, he practicly did'nt see them, three men came in the car in a sleek movement, he knew the men were probaly involved in the gang violence.

Tommy; "To the Liberty City Airport, my name is Tommy, this is Sonny".

Sonny; "Hey, Tommy, what do you think?"

Tommy; "I hear they have an offer we can't refuse".

Sal overheard he conversation and knew it was obvious that they were making Sal drive to an exchange meet for illegal drugs or weapons. Sal stopped the car in a dark alley behind the airport, he saw two men carrying a dark case, he did'nt mind if the deal got wrong as long as he was'nt involved.

Tommy; "Wait here, we need you here".

Sonny; Let's go Tommy, they've been waiting for over an hour.

Sal waited for 15 minutes, but could'nt hear them, they were to far away, Sal didn't want to get in trouble so he thought he should go to the police.

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! Men were on the roof shooting but missing Tommy and Sonny, Sonny pulled out a gun but dropped it through a hole in the ground, Sonny and Tommy ran toward the car.

Sonny; "Fuck! It was a fucking set up".

Tommy and Sonny got in the car.

Tommy; "Sal! Get your ass driving!"

Sal sped off and dropped the two men off at Paul's diner.

Tommy; See you later, you saved our asses back there, we'll tell the Don about you".

Two weeks passed Sal, lost his job, and had no money, he had no car, and no life, had 3 days to pay his rent. Sal walked to Paul's Diner for a drink, Sonny and Tommy came out the kitchen door, then they noticed Sal.

Tommy; "Hey, it's our minimum wage driver"!

Sonny; "Come on Tommy, lets go".

Tommy sat down at the table, and pulled out a roll of bills, then he took out two, hundred dollar bills.

Tommy; Here, as a, you know a token of our appriciation.

Sal; "Thanks".

Tommy; "If you need something meet me back here tommorow".

Sal sits at Paul's Diner until 3:00 AM, then walks back to his apartment and finds a man at his door with a box of Sal's stuff, Niro', the owner had released Sal from his room.

Niro'; "Sorry Sal, that's how I do business".

Sal didn't speak but moved out with his box on the cold streets, Sal slept in the alley where other homeless people slept. The next day Sal went back to the diner and hesitated.

Sal; "I need a job".

Tommy sat in silence starring at Sal's face.

Tommy; "What the hell do you think this is? The Army"?

Sal; In a commanding voice "I want a job, that's what's most important to me".

Tommy; "What,you think you want in? Killing has to be done and robbery, it's not all business."

Sal hesitated for a minute, then got up to get something to drink.

Sal; I think I can handle it, back in Italy I got into trouble with some, you know, a man, his name was Rocco Caporone, he was a small time crook then, he did little small jobs, but he did huge world wide jobs like the murder of a political partner with the president, but his biggest job was a murder that made me come to America.

Tommy; Sounds like some bad shit.

Sal; He told me to help him under a murder of Mr. Ross, In France he was a crime lord but in Italy he was a refugee that had more than 12 million on his hand, first Rocco tried to blow his car, I was only helping on getting a lawyer, political protection, or a plan to get out of Italy if bad news came on us, then Rocco found Ross in a local bar and capped his brains out... He then found that I needed 6 million for my share of work, and another 4 and 1/2 million for law and protection for us under the government, but Rocco refused, he wanted 8 million, he knew he knew the only way was to force me out, so he went to Don Chaporono, who had a powerful gang in the early 60's, so he made the FBI, and other political powers escort me out of Italy, I had one choice, America, so I settled out here.

Tommy; I can see that your not afraid of the authorities, right?

Sal; "Only in America".

Tommy; Let's go, I want to show you some, you know, some of my pals, but for now, you wait.

Tommy and Sal get in the car and sees Sonny, his brothers Georgio, and Mike.

Tommy; Thats Georgio, Sonny's brother, and that guy over there that's Big Mike Forreli.

Sal ; Hey, let's meet them.

Tommy and Sal walk out of Tommy's car and meet Sonny's brothers, Tommy meet Georgio and Sonny.

Tommy; We have to get Martilini before they hit us, Martilini has more power from the police, and more guns from his dealers in Manhattan, so we have to get a better business than just gambling, we could settle for food industry, or we could deal with protection.

Georgio; No, the Don want's us to stay out of the protection business, Martilini will fight to get all of New York's best businesses.

Big Mike Forelli; I think you should set up a meeting with the Martilini family, sign some kind of truce, you know?

Tommy and Sal get back in the car, after minutes of driving Tommy looks back.

Tommy; I don't trust that bastard, Big Mike probaly sold us out, he knows we don't do meetings, Big Mike always wanted power, but he can only get it if the Don and Martilini stop fighting, little bastard, Big Mike was always disloyal to the family, but don't underestimate him, if you crack a shot on him and lives, you better catch the hell.

Sal; What about Sonny, or Georgio?

Tommy; Sonny is a hot temper guy, he always has a hot head, and Georgio is nothing but a con man and a dealer, don't worry, but remember, keep your eyes on Mike, and when the police want you "always keep your damn mouth shut", ok?

Sal and Tommy arrive at a house on West Broad Street, Tommy goes in to get his pals, Sal recognises one of the men as a cook at Paul's Diner.

Tommy; This is Mario, he's not Italian, but one hell of a friend, right?

Mario; Nice to meet you, I'm Maurice, but I like the name "Mario", it make's me feel like apart of the family.

Tommy; Hey Maurice, I want you to show "Sally" here, the ropes of New York, ok?

Mario; Sure, come on Sal, get in the car.

Mario drives Sal to a casino downtown.

Mario; I'm going to show you a couple of our friends, there's Paulie, he's a good kid, a hell of a killer too! That's Cam, he supplies us with we need, there's Rocco, he's a famous lawyer, and he's very important to the family, and there's Calo, he's the one that owns this casino, we try to get it from him, but he's had the casino for 15 years.

Mario; Cam! Give my little friend here some beer! He needs some. Oh! that over there is Canao Martilini, nobody, and I mean nobody can lay a damn finger on him, he's got protection up our asses! I think him and Mike are working together, Mike and Canao have been seen together, suppling each other with cash and protection.

Sal; Someone needs to get rid of Mike, from what I hear.

Mario; Yeah, and we need to get rid of Don Martilini, without a full scale war, the Coroneis will help us but only in Miami, we have several clients in Cuba.

Sal; Let's go, I want to see-

Rocco; Hey! Mario! How you doin? Who's he?

Mario; That's Salvatore Lampone, he's a friend.

Rocco; Good, but-

Rocco whispers in Mario's ear.

Mario; Gotta go, Sal, things have come up, you won't wanna see this.

Sal; Come on! You think I'm a pussy? Huh! You think I am?

Mario and Rocco stare at Sal, and wait to speak.

Mario; Alright kid, but you have to chill the fuck out.

Rocco; There's some target Don Leone wants dead, his name is Glen Rimera, he's played us for fools, he want's 30 million or he won't help us with our problems, he's a negotiator, lives up in the Bronx.

Sal drives Mario and Rocco to Glen's house.

Mario; "Stay here, this is business".

Mario pulls out a gun and walks in the house. POW! POW! POW! POW! Mario walks out the house then smashes the gun on the cement driveway, then cleans his prints off the gun.

Mario; Drive me and Rocco back home, Remember Sal, keep your mouth shut.

Mario drives the guys home.

Sal; Hey, when should I meet you guys?

Mario; You'll meet Tommy tommorow at the Diner tommorow.

Sal; Alright

It's 10:21 PM, Sal is tired and takes his gun out of his pocket, parks his car, and goes into a club.

It's a bar and a club, people are solicitating and dancing, Sal sits down at a table and sees two menpull their hats over their eyes, hiding both faces, but Sal recognises one as Mike, the men pull out Tommy Guns and shoot at Sal, Sal forgot his gun so he runs to his car, getting shot in his thigh, Sal gets in the car, and pulls out his gun, but misses his shots, the two men see police and flee, Sal is arrested for shooting, questionined, and does what he was told, not to speak.

Cop; Hey, Salvatore Lampone! Got a visitor.

Sal walks to a table and finds Tommy.

Tommy; Hey! Kid, how's it going? In the family for 8 hours and you're in trouble, what happened?

Sal; Two damn men shot at me, it was Michael Forelli.

Tommy; What? What do you mean?

Sal; It was Michael Forelli...

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
